blackstar and rose
by Blue101
Summary: Wonder why blackstar never had kits with a shadowclan she cat? Well know you'll know...


Blackstar and Rose

Wonder why Blackstar never had kits with a Shadowclan she-cat? Well, now you'll know why. This is my first story so please don't be harsh on the comments ok?

Yeah, I'm so excited! My 1st story! Enjoy!

Chapter 1 (The meeting)

Rose flicked her ginger tail over the leaves in her den and swept them out. Hunger sparked in her belly yet the prey outside was rich. She sadly lived on the edge of the clans' border and could take none of the prey that taunted her just on the other side of the border. She wasn't always caught "borrowing" prey from the clan border though. Rose yawned then wandered out of her den. She usually spied on the clan cats while they hunted and caught on to a few of their techniques. Rose quickly spotted a squirrel trying to crack a nut, and lowered herself to the ground. She slowly pulled herself forward, getting closer to the prey with each blink of an eye. Then she was just close enough to pounce when a big white tom with jet black paws and ears came out and swiftly killed the prey. Rose immediately leapt to her paws and bristled her fur with anger. "That was my catch!" she hissed. "So you're a clan cat?" The tom meowed calmly. Rose thought for a minute. Rouges like her feared most of the clan cats. "Yes." she growled. The tom had a curious glint in his eyes. "You are? Because so am I."

Blackstar's warrior name was Blackfoot.

Chapter 2 (Blackfoot)

Rose swished her tail along the ground uncomfortably. "What's your name, "warrior"?" The tom said as he dropped the squirrel at her paws. "Rose." She said quickly, eyeballing the squirrel. "My name's Blackfoot." The tom murmured. "Take the squirrel." Rose stared at the tom. Was he really going to let her have it? "I was once a rouge too." He meowed. "I understand." Rose smiled. She liked this Blackfoot. She bent down to grab the prey when a paw stopped her. "On one condition." Rose narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Blackfoot smiled. "You'll meet me here tomorrow at twilight. Rose smiled back. "Yes." She promised. "Yes I will."

Yes I know it was short but, oh well.

Chapter 3 (Kits?!)

Ever since Rose agreed to meet Blackfoot she has fallen in love. They had been meeting for five moons now and everything seemed perfect. It was now leaf-bare and Rose could hear the beginnings of a long storm. Perhaps this storm would provide the first snow of leaf-bare. Rose sighed. Blackfoot had just left and she thought she smelled prey. She dragged herself up to look out of her den and sure enough, a black bird lay at the edge of her den. Smiling gratefully she brought the prey back to her den and ate in quick and famished bites. After five minutes, as Rose had predicted, a windy storm blew around outside and she could see little snowflakes being tossed around with it. She started to fall asleep when she felt something in her belly. Had the black bird been crow-food and she had just thought Blackfoot had left? She went to get up when the most agonizing pain filled her body. She saw her belly ripple and then again and again. She let out a yowl of pain and noticed a tiny drop of blood go into her nest. Soon relief flooded through the pain sorted again. She heard a plop and noticed a tiny kit. She popped the sack that held it and herded the tiny kit to her stomache. Pretty soon Rose had five tiny kits suckling at her belly. She licked each one at the top of the head, curled her tail around them, and started to fall asleep.

Chapter 4(Blackstar and the kits)

Rose watched as the kits wrestled around her. They were one moon old now and had just opened their eyes. "Can we go outside Mama?" asked the dusty brown colored tom named Rowan. "No, it's about to snow out." Rowan sighed then jumped back into to the wrestling. Rose heard paw steps heading to her den and leapt to her paws. "Blackfoot?" she meowed. Blackfoot appeared and purred. "Hi Rose!" Then his eyes set on the kits. "Kits?" he stammered. "Are they yours? Ours-" he was cut off as the five kits lined up beside her. "Who's he!" growled Rowan. Rose smiled gently. "He's your father." Rowan's eyes widened then he jumped on top of Blackfoot. "Daddy!" The other four kits joined in and piled on top of each other. Blackfoot's purr rumbled around the den as he gently pushed each kit off of him. "What are their names?" Blackfoot asked Rose. Rose pointed her tail to the dusty brown one. "That's Rowan. And that," she meowed pointing to Patch, who's fur was white except for his legs, ears, and tail. "Is Patch." She then introduced Night, who was all black, Shadowface, who was white except for his face, and Sunny, who looked just like Rose. "They're wonderful." Blackfoot purred. "But you need to protect them. Tigerstar is getting more angry and powerful by the second and would just love to kill couple of kits for fun. Keep them safe." Rose nodded her head. Blackfoot licked her cheek then left the den. "Where's daddy going?" asked Sunny. "He has to go back to his clan." She murmured. Blackfoot's warning worried her. She watched the kits as they went back to their game, and made a promise. She would protect these kits with her life, and if any cat wanted to get them, they would have to go through her first.

Chapter 5 (Gone Hiding)

The kits were now five moons old and so far she had managed to keep her kits safe. She sighed as her kits begged her to let them go outside with her to hunt. "Not this time." She murmured. "When you're six moons old. They sighed and walked back in the den. She flicked her tail in farewell and started to look for prey. After ten minutes she found a squirrel and brought it back to her kits. She then heard little mews. "Mama! Mama! Heeelp-" Rose dropped the squirrel and dashed into her den. A dark tabby held down all five kits and was snarling in their faces. Rose let out a yowl and jumped on top of the tom's back. The tom turned around fiercely and bared his fangs. She slapped her paw across his eyes, causing them to bleed. She sank her teeth into his leg and shook her head as hard as she could. She felt claws scratch her shoulder and pulled her back forcefully. The tom had her pinned and snarled in her face. "So you're the other of these horrible brats!" Rose let out a hiss but the tom only sank his claws deeper into her legs. "Run away!" The tom hissed. "Blackfoot is failing to become a good deputy because he is using every spare second to hunt for a no good rouge like you! He is being tested today on his loyalty and if he fails it will be your fault that he dies." Rose's eyes widened in terror. "I give you until sun set." He growled. "Or everyone in this den will die because of it."

Chapter 6 (Gone)

Rose rushed out of her den and herded the kits to the only other place she knew. The twolegplace. Blood dribbled from her wounds and as she walked it left a thin trail behind her. "Where are we going?" asked Rowan. "The twolegplace." She meowed. Everyone was silent after that. Rose knew she had to do what she had to do. She picked up Sunny, ran to the door of a twoleg nest and started to herd the other kits toward another nest. "Mama, where are you going?" asked Sunny worriedly. "I can's care for you anymore." She whispered. "You're not safe with me." She licked the top of her head then padded away with the other kits. The same plea happened every time she left the kit there. The last kit she had now was Rowan. As she turned to leave he blocked her way. "I will find you again Mama. I will make you proud. I will be a warrior." Rose smiled. "You'll always be my little warrior." She whispered. Tears welled up in her eyes and she licked him on the cheek then continued on. When she hopped over the fence she couldn't help noticing how much he _did_ look like a warrior, silhouetted against the twoleg nest, his shadow looking even bigger than he really was, making him look so noble. Rose knew he'd find a way to be a real warrior. There was always something special about him. As Rose walked along the dirt path she knew something that tom who told her to leave didn't. This wasn't the end for Rose, it was only the beginning.


End file.
